Video and audio content that is provided over networks (e.g., the Internet) to a variety of end user systems typically must be transcoded into a variety of formats for compatibility with the end user systems. For example, mobile devices often require different video formats than laptop or desktop computers, and different video formats than each other. The need for transcoding introduces a variety of challenges for institutions such as content delivery networks, that store and provide large quantities of content, especially when such content is in high demand. However, indefinite storage of large quantities of transcoded content in multiple formats can consume a high amount of network storage resources.